DC House of Horror Vol 1 1
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Donald Trump * * Lana Lang Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Kryptonian Rocket * Pickup Truck | StoryTitle2 = Man's World | Synopsis2 = In Gateway City a young girl, Jay, wanders the streets covered in blood and remembering how she got there. She thinks back to how her and her three friends played with a Ouija board and used it to contact the spirit of an Amazon. Jay then enters a park and strips off to wash her clothes in the lake when a Police Officer finds her and tries to help, she kills him, grabs his baton, gun and clothes and then runs back onto the streets. She remembers how the Oujia board caused her to become possessed and to speak in Greek before brutally killing her friends and running away. On her way to the park she bumps into a drunk man whose heart she tore out. Now armed Jay returns home to her father who verbally abuses her before she puts the baton through his head. As he lies dying Jay looks at her reflection and sees an Amazon, saying in Greek that it will be a glorious war against the world of man. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Jay Supporting Characters: * Amy * Amy's Grandmother * Drunk Man * Jay's Father * Officer Martin Other Characters: * Amazons * * * * Joker Locations: * Gateway City Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Crazy for You | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Chuck Supporting Characters: * Harley Quinn Other Characters: * Linda Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = Last Laugh | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Batman Antagonists: * Joker Other Characters: * Superman * Robin * Martha Wayne * Thomas Wayne Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = Blackest Day | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Green Lantern Supporting Characters: * John Constantine Antagonists: * Batman * Flash Other Characters: * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Wonder Woman * Amanda Waller * Baron Winters * Challengers * Doom Patrol * Guy Gardner * Night Force * Suicide Squad * Superman * Swamp Thing * Titans Locations: * Gotham City * London * Metropolis * Mumbai * * Tokyo Items: * Green Lantern Ring | StoryTitle6 = Stray Arrow | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Arrow Killer * Dinah Drake Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Unmasked | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Harvey Dent Antagonists: * Locations: * ** Gotham Stadium | StoryTitle8 = The Possession of Billy Batson | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Billy Batson Supporting Characters: * Laura Antagonists: * Shazam Locations: * | Notes = * All of the stories featured in DC House of Horror are assumed to be Elseworlds tales, meaning they are non-canon and take place outside of any main continuity. | Trivia = * In the first story, "Bump in the Night", the Kal-El alien speaks only in Kryptonian and it translates to "AAAIIEEE". * In the second story, the main character speaks in Greek which is roughly translated into "Insanity. / Where am I witches? / The world of man / Hell / It is going to be a glorious war." | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Elseworlds One Shots